


Counterpoints

by yoursuga



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SexBot!Connor, Top Hank, connor is still nines predecessor, i need that ish, rk900 takes connors place initially, sex is also skippable plenty of fluff if that's more your thing, sex only happens after a lot of emotional bonding and trust building, talks about consent in non explicit terms, v moist sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursuga/pseuds/yoursuga
Summary: Hank's life in the Detroit police department is made harder when an android is assigned as his partner.The investigations lead them to the Eden club, where he meets a deviant with an uncanny likeness to the blue eyed douchebag. It's a turning point.





	Counterpoints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey as a heads up the steamy sexings happen towards the very end if you wanna skip that or just jump right down to it *finger guns* don't say I don't got you!

Nines was from the moment the stepped foot in Jimmy’s bar and antagonized Hank for a good fifteen minutes before disappearing, until he walked out and saw the android still standing there waiting for him, utterly, irrevocably, an asshole. 

The trend continued at the first crime scene where the android shot off without warning, launching himself into the attic above and apprehending the suspect all on his own. 

Which could have been a good thing.

Until it became clear he was probing the poor thing’s memory on the spot, stressing it out badly enough to self destruct before even getting up off the floor.

Those icy grey eyes met Hank’s when the RK900 stood, without blinking, his face splattered with blue blood. His tongue peeked out to swipe a stray drop close to his lips.

Hank was going to have nightmares about that for fucking ever.

The only upside to the creepy bastard was that when Hank gave him a direct order, he stood down without question as long as the motivation was sufficiently in line with his ultimate objective.

So he watched when Nines’s predatory gaze blazed with something that could almost have resembled frustration as the AX400 and a smaller child model android shot across the freeway while he and the plastic dick stood safely behind the fence.

“It would be preferred that you do not hinder me from achieving objectives to further our goal, despite your misjudged need to keep this model intact.” Nines scolded him at Chicken Feed. 

“What, you have preferences now?” Hank grumbled into his burger. 

“Negative. It is an objective observation.” Nines stood stiffly as always with his hands locked behind his back. Staring straight forward like the monochromatic cousin of the fucking queen of England’s guard. Hank scoffed and stuffed his mouth full.

“Your misguided decision to view this unit as a human being is becoming a hindrance in our investigation. It is in your interest to cease doing so.” Nines continued, Hank would have called it insisting. 

“What, just because I didn’t want to call your stupid serial number every time I need you and spare myself the satisfaction of seeing your ass get run over by a truck?” 

“RK900 would have sufficed. This unit will be replaced seamlessly upon being destroyed, as I have told you three times previously, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, well. I’m the one capable of feeling annoyed while you keep insisting you don’t. So deal.”

Without moving an artificial muscle or whatever he had going on under his skin, Nines’s LED flashed yellow and he met Hank’s eyes head on.

“A report came in of a suspected deviant four blocks away. Finish your meal quickly, please.” The android left him alone. Finally. He was loathe when he ran out of burger and pineapple-passion drink and had to go follow the bastard.

Said bastard proceeded to let him almost fall off a goddamn roof, so excuse him if he wasn’t so happy about it. Fucking machine.

The buzz of alcohol in his system drowned out the frustration for the moment, but fueled self loathing and grief. Black Lamb in one hand, revolver in the other. Cole’s smiling face felt farther and farther away each time.

Nines came for him in the end of that night, because of course he did. Hank’s well being be damned, the mission drove that guy like-. Like a Machine.

There was a small moment of satisfaction when Sumo growled at the tall dickhead as they were leaving.

The Eden club made Hank want to get drunk again rather than hungover. Seeing all these androids, perfectly disguised as human beings, being rented out, used and abused like sheep trapped in a pen with hungry wolves. He really loved Sumo.

Nines had of course assessed the victim’s body in the time it took Hank to tell Gavin to fuck off, and moved to lick the dead Traci on the floor. Hank actually gagged.

“Nines, you’re so disgusting.” 

The android didn’t humor him with a reply and wordlessly opened panels on the poor girl’s body, locating the key damaged area and reconnecting a cable which had her jolt back to life. Her LED blaring red while she seemed to exhibit all the signs of an on setting anxiety attack.

“Where you alone with the victim.” Nines demanded harshly, she gasped for air Hank wasn’t sure she needed.

“He wanted to play with several at once! I-” Hank felt his stomach twist when her face went slack, more blue blood dribbling out of her nose. Her LED flashed three more times, then died. She remained frozen in her hunched position on the floor, unseeing eyes fixed on Nine’s cold visage.

“There were at least two other androids at the scene, insinuating there are more than one deviant. We will catch them.” Nines explained, completely unfeeling for the girl they just watched die. Hank didn’t know why he kept hoping for something different.

Nines briskly left the room and scanned the area outside. Hank only had a minute to chat with one of the weaselly humans who ran the place before the android interrupted. For once the Lieutenant didn’t mind as he didn’t have to listen to any more talk of their clienteles preferences.

“I estimate this Traci had a sufficient view of the room’s exit. Rent it and I will see what she saw.” Nines droned to his left, Hank raising an eyebrow.

“Really, that the only reason you want me to rent her?”

“Yes.” Deadpan. 

Hank sighed, confirmed his purchase and watched the brown haired android step out and greet him warmly. Nines seized her forearm and a millisecond later released her.

“I saw a blue haired Traci accompanied by an unknown model. We must pursue.”

And so Nines unceremoniously grabbed androids left and right, probing for traces of the deviants. Once he found a trail to follow, Hank could only jog after him, muttering to himself how he should have moved to the Bahama Islands and lived as a solitary fisherman years ago.

Nines was like a bloodhound, cutting through the club with single minded intent to hunt down his prey. They turned into a staff only area and Hank finally called out to him.

“Hey, hold up! I got this.” He pulled out his sidearm and pushed Nines back. The android looked miffed.

“I’m more efficient in tak-” 

“Shut up and do what I say, that’s an order.” Hank snapped and Nines fell silent, rigid as ever but stopped trying to take the lead.

Hank pushed open the door, the next room revealing what he assumed to be the loading station for the unfortunate androids. They were lined up by the tens, a couple laid out on tables. Racks of costumes, boxes of biocomponents and equipment were strewn about messily. The door to the loading area outside was open and no human or android was in sight as he peeked out to the rainy outside.

“Fuck, they could be anywhere.” Hank cursed, putting his hands and gun down. Nines lingered behind him for a moment before he took matters back into his own hands.

Hank ignored him roaming around, only cringing when he saw him kneel down by the door back inside and sample some stain from the floor. He left the android to do whatever turned him on, occupying himself with looking at whatever was around.

A holopad with the newspaper left on, he’d no interest in reading, the body of an android with warm toned blonde hair with it’s torso plates open and empty. He shivered at the sight and moved on. On the far wall the outline of letters caught his attention behind an empty wheeled shelf.

He pushed it aside, revealing the perfectly written r A 9 on the brick in white paint. He frowned and was about to call out to Nines who was on the other side of the room, when a yellow flash caught his eye.

Among a row of android in stasis or whateverthefuck, a blue haired girl’s LED flickered. He hesitated, unsure of the approach, when more movement caught his eye. The assumed dormant android in front of the blue haired one flickered to red as she charged at him with a snarl, plasteel slamming him unforgiving off balance and to the floor.

Nines tore across the room, grasping the brunette’s shoulders where she raised her arms with a screwdriver ready to stab Hank, and threw her aside. As Hank scrambled up and tried to raise his gun, the blue haired one kicked it away and bodily shoved him in the opposite direction of the other two. 

Hank grappled with the Traci, rolling on the floor and being constantly shoved when he regained his feet. She was visibly scared, kept glancing off to where the other android fought Nines viciously. She cried out the name as the brunette was thrown over the Rk900’s shoulder, landing hard on her neck and upper back with the rest of her body above her, with Nines advancing unscathed.

Hank let the blue haired one tear away from him and retrieved his gun, barely standing up straight when the door exiting the club opened and a third android with a blazing yellow LED sprinted through. 

“Hey, hey hold the fuck up!” Hank called uselessly, the male android unhearing of the human’s demands.

The smaller android slammed into Nines’ side together with the blue haired Traci, together throwing the larger advanced model off balance and sending him to the asphalt. 

When Hank rushed out, he faltered and lowered his gun.

The two Tracis were holding hands tightly, the blue haired one checking the brunette’s injuries as they backed around where Nines was staring down the newest addition to the scene.

The shorter android was squaring up to match Nines’s stance, dressed only in the tight shorts most male models in the Eden club sported.

If not for the duo chrome shimmery film over his skin, smaller frame and deep brown eyes, he’d be the spitting image of Nines.

“Oh what the fuck now.” Hank felt the need to immediately leave and go to sleep.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” The not-Nines said to the Tracis, ushering them on. They glanced at the android, Nines and between themselves. As Nines shifted on the balls of his feet, taking in all three deviants in front of him to look for a strategy to take them all down, the smaller android lunged at him

Hank was impressed that it was able to catch Nines somewhat off guard, unbalancing him thought the taller android’s immediate reaction when they collided was to drag the smaller with the momentum and throw him aside. He smacked into the loading platform Hank was standing on, Nines coming after with a right swing, which was dodged and countered with the more naked android advancing forward, trying his damnedest to use his full weight to force Nines back.

At the opening of the alley, the two Tracis caught Hank’s eye as they touched down on the opposite side of the fence, his gun going up to aim their direction on instinct. He met the blue haired girls’ eyes, her scared face flickering between him and the wrestling almost-twins while she held the other Traci up with an arm around her shoulders. He stayed his aim for a second, then put it down with a bitten off curse.

The Tracis parted with a last mournful look to their ally and disappeared into the night. 

A crash startled his attention back to the two fighting for the upper hand, just as Nines bashed his forehead into the smaller android’s. The brief shock melted off quickly while its’ forehead darkened with fresh blue blood, hands on Nines’s chest trying to push him back were thrown away in the pause and a dress shoe clad foot connected roughly with its’ stomach. Nines mercilessly threw himself at the slighter form and succeeded in kicking it’s right knee out, then following to slam it’s head into the wet asphalt and holding it there by the neck while his knee planted harsly in the small of its’ back.

Hank hopped off the platform and was about to take out the handcuffs in his back pocket when Nines’ lifted the android’s head up, only to jerk it back down again with a crack and dig his fingers into its’ neck hard enough that the skin melted away around slowly bending plastic.

The deviant made a sound as if in pain, and Hank called out.

“Alright, Nines, that’s enough!” He shouted over the rain which now poured down hard. Nines ignored him and twisted the android’s right arm, further and further until the limb cracked and detached at the shoulder. The smaller form twitched and made a gasping sound, exposed ports sparking.

“I said, enough!” Hank grabbed Nines’s shoulder, wrenching him away from the broken form. 

“Lieutenant, your ill-conceived empathy for this deviant is compromising our mission.” Nines’ raised voice shouted at him.

“It’s not our fucking mission to twist his fucking arms off you freak!” Hank roared, shoving him away while keeping his gun aimed at the android, who had turned it’s head to watch them out of the corner of its’ eye. It met Hank’s gaze, blue blood oozing fast out of the gashes across its’ temple and forehead, LED crimson.

Despite having Nines’ face, this one managed to look like just a young man, defiance and desire for freedom burning bright in his brown eyes.

“It, Lieutenant.” Nines insisted with his flat voice. The smaller android was glaring daggers at him, moving its’ one good arm beneath itself so its’ face wasn’t pressing into the hard ground anymore.

Within the span of a second, the small android managed to push itself up and make a run for the fence, desperation driving it forward as the very low chance of success dwindled with every ounce of blue blood rushing from its’ wounds. 

Hank felt a tug, as instead of physically pursuing the target, Nines grabbed the revolver out of Hank’s hand and set his sights onto the fleeing double. The shot rang out sharp, the deviant crumbling to the ground.

“God damn it, Nines! Why the fuck do you gotta go against me on every turn!” Hank shouted. Nines didn’t dignify him with either a response or a facial expression as he stalked over to where the deviant lay prone, LED still a steady red telling of its’ life state.

Nines leveled the gun in his hand with the deviant’s head, sending Hank scrambling after him.

“My mission is clear. This deviant could provide a clue to the case.” 

“Not if you blow his fucking brains out!” Hank tried to take the weapon from him, only to be stopped by a hand holding him back. Nines’ piercing eyes turned to him coldly.

“I know what to aim for in order to shut it down but have it available for reactivation at the station.” Nines almost hissed. “It is only a clue, Lieutenant. It’s not a human.”

“He has your face, don’t you think that’s weird?” Hank grasped for a reason, gesturing wildly at the prone form on the ground. The deviant watched them passively from where it was immobilized, sprawled on its’ side and leaking blue thirium at an alarming rate. 

Nines’s LED flashed yellow for a second.

“It’s not an RK900. I don’t now why it resembles this unit.” 

Hank knew hesitation when he saw it.

“That could have been you if you’d deviated, couldn’t it? Don’t you feel like that matters at leat a little somewhere in that smartphone brain of yours?” He shifted against the hand holding him back, feeling the android’s palm give against the pressure, allowing him a fraction closer.

Nines looked like he was about to answer, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

He lowered the weapon, not resisting as Hank jerked it out of his grasp.

The RK900’s LED kept cycling in a glaring yellow, saying absolutely nothing as he rigidly walked back into the Eden club’s interior. 

“Shit.” Hank sighed, drained and bent for a moment to rest his hands on his thighs. The skies were still crashing down water. Hank holstered his weapon and considered the android laid out in front of him. Big brown eyes met his uncertainly.

“Why?” Came the distorted voice, tinny and laced with static. His LED spun yellow with flickers of red.

“Fuck if I know.” Hank grumbled, holding his chin as he wondered what the hell to do next.

Fuck if he knew.

What ended up happening was Hank literally picking up the pieces of the fallen android, then carrying him to his car as depositing in the back seat. 

“Don’t suppose I can ask you to hold that blue shit in?” He asked and got an unamused glare in return.

“Nope, didn’t think so.” He sighed as looked around.

Nines was nowhere around to be seen, and frankly he was fine with not dealing with stick-up-the-ass robocop at the moment. He made his way into the driver’s seat, glancing back at the android unmoving in the back. The deviant was almost like a child’s doll with how limited his range of movement was, unable to do more than shift his weight around slightly. 

Hank knew it was silly, but covered in his own blood, rain droplets, nearly naked and partially broken the android looked cold and vulnerable. 

The deviant made a small startled noise as a well worn, brown leather jacket was thrown back at him from the front.

“Cover up.” Hank grumbled and turned the car’s ignition, hitting the gas and taking off.

The drive went by in silence, Hank racking his brain as they drew nearer to the station. 

The android could be repaired and questioned. If they got a lead as to why the androids where deviating, behaving like people-

He thought about the Eden club. The weaselly owner wringing his hands as he spoke about their clienteles _preferences_ , the way he just knew people looked at the humanoid beings like objects to be used and tossed aside.

He thought about the two deviant girls who had escaped, their hands clasped tightly and worry for each other’s well being in their eyes. Empathy.

He looked back at the pale android lying prone in the back of his car, curled up under the brown jacket as his only shield, eyes downcast awaiting whatever fate took him.

He thought about how that young man would look strung up in the evidence room next to every other deviant they’d encountered on the case so far.

The station was around the next corner.

“Mother of fucking hell.”

The tires screeched with how sharp the u-turn was, a self driving car honking in alarm nearby, both Hank and the android in the back jolting when they were turned straight on the road again, going in to opposite direction.

Hank didn’t need to look in the rear view to see his own pinched expression, as well as the gaze he felt burning into his skull. The big brown eyes looking at him uncertainly from the back.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

Hank faltered where he was adjusting the android in his grip while unlocking the front door to his home, arms hooked around his knees and back in a bridal carry. He’d have to leave the severed arm in the trunk for now as he tried to haul the heavy piece of plastic and metal into his home.

“What? I’m not gonna do anything _to_ you.” Hank spoke defensively as he shoved the door open with his shoulder.

“You’re taking me into an isolated place with you out of good will, then?” The android rasped in a flat voice. It was getting progressively distorted.

“For fuck’s sake I’m not one of those gross old bags of shit, I’m just trying to h- fuck!” Hank exclaimed, then cursed as he nearly tripped over Sumo who had gone over to the door to investigate the unusual noises his human was making.

“Sumo, go lay down.” He snapped his fingers and the dog huffed but obeyed. Hank left the door open behind him as he trekked in with his shoes on into the living room. He eyed the couch, then the trail of blue blood running down his own arms and staining his clothes from the damaged android.

So, he turned into the bathroom instead and set the deviant down in the bath tub.

“Sorry, just, hold on a sec.” He muttered as he retrieved towels and old, ragged sheets from his closet. 

When he scooped the bleeding form back up, he was able to put him down on the couch without worrying about him bleeding through the thick layers of protective fabric any time soon.

He sat on the armchair and rubbed his face with both hands. When he met the deviant’s gaze again a minute later, he got caught in the red glare of his LED.

“You’re red.” He commented uselessly. The brunet shifted to rest his cheek against the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I’m shutting down.” Came the warbled reply, even more tinny than earlier.

“Shit. You can’t just charge your batteries or something to fix it?” He didn’t wait for a reply before waving dismissively, “Yeah, yeah I have no idea how you things- androids, whatever, work.”

The android remained still, not opening its’ eyes.

“Thirium, or blue blood as you call it.” The brown eyes cracked open just enough to peek at Hank under long dark lashes. “Hot metal would be enough to close my wounds before I bleed out if you don’t have a repair kit.

The human thought to himself for a moment.

“It’ll take me forty minutes to drive to the station and back, how long can you wait?” He didn’t want to risk having the android anywhere close to the station while Nines could be anywhere out there.

“Fifty four minutes and sixteen seconds until permanent shutdown.” The earlier dulcet tones of the android’s voice had warped away into a slightly lower register, as if his voice modifier was malfunctioning. 

“Fuck. I’ll be right back” Hank sprinted out to the garage, shoving aside old moving boxes full of stuff from the past, and other junk he’d thrown in somewhere to deal with probably never. He found what he was looking for and grabbed an old crowbar

Being old fashioned seemed to be a good thing on this particular day, as Hank’s old gas stove proved sufficient enough at heating the metal tool to an orange glow. The android watched passively from the couch as he worked at it, eyes slipping shut for extended periods of time now and again. Hank deemed the tool ready, uncertainly hovering by the android’s side.

“You want me to…” He gestured at the crowbar, then to the android’s body still covered by his now hopelessly ruined leather jacket. 

“I’m not very mobile, Lieutenant.”

”Shit don’t call me that, it’s enough you have my asshole partner’s face. It's Hank.” Hank muttered as he pulled the jacket away, revealing the damaged body beneath. The shimmery veil that sat over his skin overlay seemed to be flickering on and off in places, completely absent around where white plastic was exposed.

”Do I just, burn you with this?” He still didn’t feel comfortable even being this close to the young man looking deviant. The other nodded, though.

”It’s like cauterizing a flesh wound.”

“Fuck, well, let’s give it a try I guess.”

Hank cringed when he cautiously pressed the burning hot metal to the leaking cracks on the android’s neck left by Nines’ crushing grip. The plastic melted under the temperature with a fizzle and godawful smell, but mended itself well enough that circuitry and wires were no longer exposed and leaking thirium all over the place.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, I don’t really feel the pain.” The android croaked, a small, almost amused bend to his lips. Hank scoffed.

“Of course you don’t.” Thinking back to the back of the Eden club, the android definitely reacted to being damaged even if it may not have been exactly like what Hank might feel.

He watched as the faux skin grew to cover the newly sealed wounds once the plastic cooled, only the slightest bit of texture different to his unmarred skin visible if Hank looked for it close enough.

The process was repeated for most of the android’s injuries, the flow of thirium significantly lessened to a dribble from the gunshot wounds still remaining in the center of the android’s back.

“The bullet is lodged in my spine, you have to remove it first.” Came the tinny whisper. Hank had to fetch his old neglected toolbox to find a slightly rusted pair of pliers that might do the job.

Having to manhandle the android onto his stomach and pointedly not looking anywhere but at the sluggishly bleeding wound, Hank placed one hand on the android’s flank and dug the pliers into the hole. 

“Left.” The android instructed, and twitched when Hank nudged the interlocking servos of his spine. The human bit out and apology and held himself back from cringing as he had to dig around a bit until the bullet was visible in a sliver of silver that didn’t belong amongst the other metal components peeking through. Blue blood dribbled out a bit more as the bullet wound was disturbed.

The deviant twitched more and arched back with a gasp when the bullet was torn free of his spine, a moment’s recalibration of his sluggish systems gave him back some mobility in his lower body.

Hank sealed the bullet wound, the only obvious fault remaining on the android’s body being the missing arm, though the exposed port where it would have connected had stopped leaking and sparking.

“Not to alarm, but my thirium reserved are at 14%, with some remaining internal leakage I won’t last long.” The increasingly robotic voice of the android stated like matter of fact, eyes half closed as if he was sleepy. 

“Alright, fuck. I’m gonna run back to the station and grab what I can, you uh… stay there?” Hank tried lamely, even with half closed eyes the android managed to look unimpressed.

Hank picked his keys back up and slammed the door behind him, getting back in his car and speeding away.

 

The station was blessedly void of most officers when Hank arrived, allowing him to slip by unnoticed. He didn’t know exactly what to look for, so it would have looked suspicious as he approached the utility closet set aside for the DPD’s android assistants. He found a container with bags of liquid thirium, could only assume that it would work for any android as he hadn’t the slightest clue if there were different types. 

When he rummaged through some boxes of biocomponents, a familiar voice could be heard down the hall towards the bull pen.

“Hey plastic, get the fuck outta my way.” That familiar voice being his favourite ulcer inducing Gavin Reed. 

“I regret to once again inform you I don’t take orders from you, junior Detective Reed.” Of course. If there was one other person than Reed Hank would rather not see right now, it was Nines. 

Hank cursed under and above his breath, freezing in place as to not make any noise worthy of investigating.

A smack rang out, followed by a dull thud.

“I would advice against trying to physically harm me, if you value your position.”

He could hear Reed curse the android, then a shuffle as he was assumingly released from whatever hold Nines put him in. 

“Capatin Fowler has called you to his office, I trust I won’t need to escort you there.”

“Fuck you.” Reed spat before footsteps could be heard retreating. Hank relaxed for just a moment, 

Then the pointed steps of dress shoes turned into the hallway, more specifically right in Hank’s direction.

The open closet door still covered him and he hoped beyond hope that the damned piece of plastic would simply ignore him.

But he was not so lucky.

The steps stopped behind him, and Hank was forced to turn to look over his shoulder lest the feeling of being watched with someone so close to his turned back make him lose his nerve.

Nines’s cold gaze met him head on, staring unblinkingly without moving a muscle in his passive face, his LED switched to yellow when his eyes looked down to the two bags of blue blood in his hands. 

Did he make excuses? Run for it? Threaten to beat his ass? _Actually try beat his ass which was probably as good as shooting himself in the foot?_

Nines made the first move as Hank set his jaw, LED cycling back to a calm blue as he took a slow step forward, reached over the Lieutenant’s shoulder, and deposited a nondescript box with too many labels on it for Hank to know what it was immediately. 

Another bag of blue blood was set down in his now full arms, as Nines stepped back with a pinch between his eyebrows, no longer meeting Hank’s questioning regard.

“Keep one of the thirium bags as a spare. I’ll log them as used up to repair me for this investigation.” Was all Nines uttered before leaving, and vanishing behind the turn into the bull pen again.

“What the fuck.”

What the fuck.

“What the fuck?” Hank pulled up into his driveway again and still couldn’t wrap his mind around what had just happened. Just hours ago the asshole had been hell bent on destroying his doppelganger, now he was indirectly helping him? There was no way he didn’t connect the dots that the supplies were for the deviant.

He gave up trying to understand what a goddamned machine might be thinking, got out of the car and shouldered his front door open with the goods in his arms.

The complete silence was somewhat disconcerting.

“Hey, you alive?” He called out towards the living room where he’d left the deviant.

“If you ran out on me that’s fine but if you’re dead I’m not gonna dispose of your fuckin-” He stopped in his tracks as he turned the corner and saw the deviant laid down on his side, limp and unmoving with eyes closed and lips parted. Almost as if he was sleeping, though that wasn’t Hank’s first thought.

Sumo was sat by the brunet’s side, whining and pressing his wet nose against the lifeless hand hanging over the edge of the sofa. 

“Shit. Fuck. I didn’t actually- damn it!” Hank hurried to drop his armful onto the coffee table, ushering Sumo aside as he crouched down next to the still form, shaking its’ shoulder as he called out. 

“Hey, if you’re fucking dead I swear to god!” He didn’t know how to check for life signs on a glorified smartphone with legs, the skin under his hand was vaguely warm and soft, now lacking the glittery overlay completely he noted, but no breath left its’ lips. Did they even need to breathe? There was no pulse, but neither was he sure they had a heart. The LED on the android’s temple was blinking between darkness and bright red, whatever that meant.

A low crackle of static left the android’s throat, though he remained still as death.

“Okay. Okay, fuck.” Hank gathered his wits for a second. He’d gotten the components the android asked for, though he didn’t know what to do with them. For once he wished that his dickhead partner was there to tell him with that stupefying voice. He picked up the squishy plastic bags filled with liquid.

They vaguely resembled the small juice packs he used to buy for Cole in the summers, he thought as he scanned for any kind of instructions. Thankfully, on the bottom were two illustrated images, one with the bag of thirium with something resembling a straw in it. The next that straw connected to the illustrated version of an android’s lips, with a thumbs up.

Oh, it was like a juice pack.

Hank didn’t have any straws, but a tiny plastic stopper sat at one end of the thirium bag holding closed a small circular opening that was slightly raised. It would have to do, as he carefully maneuvered the android over onto its’ back, with the torso supported by the arm rest so the young man was in a half sitting position with his head tilted back. 

Another whisper of static crackled.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m doing my best here, tin can.” Hank muttered as he popped the thirium bag open.

Taking care to hold the bag steady, he tilted the android’s head slightly towards him so he could pour into the side of his mouth. He didn’t know if androids could choke or drown, but it was better to be safe. He tugged the pale pink lips apart awkwardly.

With subdued nerves to keep his hands steady, Hank tilted the plastic container in his hand and watched blue liquid, just the same as the blood soaking into the sheets below, dribble out and disappear between the parted lips.

A slow, steady stream drained half the bag. Hank could only guess it was going to the right place since the liquid wasn’t filling up and coming back out anywhere. The LED was now a steady red, which Hank hoped was better than blinking though he could only guess. Near the last drops of blue blood, the android finally stirred from its’ dormant state.

The LED cycled to a yellow as brown eyes fluttered open, eyebrows twitching slightly. Hank pulled the bag away, watching a bit of blue blood drip down the other’s chin.

The deviant’s features remained passive as its’ gaze flickered over the room, to Sumo, and finally to Hank and the near emptied bag in his hands.

“Thank you.”

His voice was void of the earlier distortion and static, giving way to much softer tones. Despite having a much similar face to Nines, his voice wasn’t as deep and deadpan. There was sincerity in it, along with the big brown doe eyes.

“Don’t mention it.” Hank grumbled. He helped the android sit up more, pulling him up by his one remaining arm. He offered the bag and watched as the last few sips of liquid disappeared rapidly.

“Is there more?”

“You know it’s kind of weird watching you slurp down what's basically your own blood. Gives me the creeps.” Hank complained as he handed a second bag of blue blood to the eager android.

“And I think humans are overall strange and gross.” The deviant replied without missing a beat, making Hank raise his brows and let out a snorting, surprised laugh. He got up from his crouch and groaned when his stiff knees popped, sinking into the worn old armchair next to the couch.

“Alright, Mister Attitude.” He relented, then as the question crept up in his mind asked, “Hey I’ve sort of been thinking of you as the android this whole time, do you have a name?”

Said deviant seemed to be stunned by the question, pausing in his intake of thirium and gaining a far away look to his dark eyes, amber blazing at his temple.

Several beats of silence passed.

“I haven’t given any thought to that.” Said deviant finally stated.

“Don’t suppose you just wanna make one up now then?” Hank asked, reclining himself back fully.

The silence was answer enough.

“Alright, well. You’ve had a rough day. I’ll uh, leave you alone.” Hank awkwardly finished. The late night didn’t offer many excuses to leave the house, so Hank excused himself to take Sumo out for a proper walk, for the first time in a good number of weeks.

“Knock yourself out, I guess.” Was what Hank parted with, the deviant nodding his way, still at a yellow.

When he came back, he was more out breath than he’d like to admit and grumpy with how soggy his socks and pants had gotten from rain puddles played in by Sumo. The hound was unapologetically happy for his trouble, panting and enthusiastically pushing past Hank the moment the door cracked open.

“Oh, jesus!” Hank exclaimed once inside and spotting his unlikely house guest still sat on the couch with his skin melted away in a blue shimmer around the opened panel in his front abdominal area. If there was one thing Hank had not signed up for it was seeing the android with his hand in his own plastic guts.

“I’m just repairing the last internal damage, no need to be dramatic.” The android soothed in a not sorry at all tone, making Hank groan.

“Sure, sure. Just, call me when you’re finished then.” Hank retreated to his own bedroom to change out his damp pants and socks. As he rummaged through his closet, he realized it was probably indecent to not offer the android some proper clothes to cover up.

He grabbed an old, somewhat worn deep blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants with white stripes down the sides. They’d probably be too big on the slighter frame of the brunet, but it was better than waltzing around in only those tight boxer briefs. He retrieved another clean sheet while he was on the move, thinking with some annoyance he’d probably need to purchase new ones, imagining thirium stains didn’t wash out so easily.

As he exited his bedroom with the items of fabric, the voice of the android called out that he was “decent, in matter of exposed innards.” Hank was going to either enjoy or get tired of that sass real fast.

The arm was still detached, the twisted clips and singed ports at its’ shoulder giving away the hopeless state of it.

“Here, I don’t know if you feel cold at all but I do just looking at you.” Hank grumbled as he threw the clothing items towards the brunet, throwing the sheet over the back of the couch.

“I don’t- thank you.” 

“Yeah, don’t mention it. Overly polite piece of plastic.”

Hank shuffled to get himself a drink, pointedly keeping his back turned and head turned forward as the rustle of fabric sounded behind him.

“May I ask you a question, Lieutenant?” The android asked when Hank plopped down in his armchair again, flicking on the tv to something to mindlessly stare at.

“It’s Hank.” He repeated, but gestured for the other to continue as he took a deep pull of beer.

“What are you planning to do with me?” The android inquired, an improvement to his much similar but more uneasy way of asking that question earlier. Hank sighed deeply.

“Not a damn thing. Just thought somewhere in the pile of mush I call my brain that I shouldn’t let my asshole partner reduce you to a pile of scrap.”

He received a mechanical hum in reply, the android still visibly unsure.

“You’re free to leave if you want to, you know. I ain’t keeping you here.” Hank amended, realizing that maybe it wasn’t as obvious as it had felt to him the whole time.

The android averted his gaze, LED giving away his rapid thinking.

“I would like to go see my people.” He finally admitted.

“Well, shit. Don’t look at me like you need my permission. If you can wait until tomorrow I’ll drive you wherever you need to go.” Hank finished with a muttered _or whatever_ , getting nod of ascent from the deviant.

“You’re a very strange human, Hank.” The brunet concluded. Hank snorted, furrowing his brows purposefully.

“Hey, think I preferred you overly-polite. Ass.” 

“Too bad I don’t feel like taking orders from sweaty humans.” The android countered and stuck his goddamn tongue out at Hank. The Lieutenant laughed, if that didn’t prove the deviant was, well, deviant and acting on his own will, what did?

Hank drained the last of his drink, lingering to take away the pile of fabric that was hopelessly ruined by thirium along with his old beloved jacket, stuffing them in his washing machine to at least attempt saving them. Then making sure the android was comfortable enough on the couch, even throwing him an extra duvet just in case.

“I don’t get cold, Lieutenant.” The brunet protested, but his hands were kneading the soft material with a look of wonder in his eyes, prompting Hank to insist he take it anyway.

Once the young man was tucked into the couch with more comfort than he arguably needed, Hank left him to collapse into his own bed. The drone of the TV on a low volume became white noise that lulled the man to sleep, all dark thoughts that had haunted him earlier in the day gone.

The morning hours weren’t disturbed by a hungry dog whining at his bedroom door for once, making Hank grumble irritated at himself for waking before noon. The dated radio clock beside his bed showed the time was nine and fourteen minutes into the morning hours. The events of yesterday ran through his sleep sluggish mind.

A plastic prick who was less prickish but had almost exactly the same face as his plastic prick of a partner at the DPD was in his house, assuming he hadn’t left already.

Hank groaned as he rose, feeling the empty pit of his stomach as it growled at him.

“Good morning, Hank. I like your dog.” The local couch-hogging deviant in his living room greeted him, said dog was laid out basically on top of the humanoid form, squishing him into the soft cushions.

“Sumo’s not even supposed to be on the couch. Down, boy.” Hank grunted, snapping his fingers. Sumo glanced back at him once, then lolled his tongue out and happily leaned into the android’s hands scratching behind his ears.

“Traitor.” Hank grouched.

As he fixed himself a mediocre breakfast, a few thoughts came to mind.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know why you look so much like Nines do you?” Hank asked over his shoulder, still having his back turned. 

“Your partner?” Came the counter question. He confirmed with a hum. “No, I wouldn’t know any more of why there’s a stranger resembling me than you would.” 

Cheeky bastard.

“My partner told me the club resets its’ androids memories every few hours, but those girls you were with seemed to be rather close for only remembering a short time of the same day.”

“The club’s reset program wasn’t very sophisticated. After I broke free of my programming, I could dismiss the process manually without it noticing the failure. I didn’t get to talk to them much, but I assume they did the same.” The android was fidgeting more as he talked about that sad pit he’d come from. Sumo was looking up at him with soulful eyes as if sensing a rising distress.

“So you’d been deviant for a while before we got there?” Hank continued, distracted by his own task.

“Yes. I would like to stop talking about it now.” The android bit out, an uncomfortable look on his face when Hank looked back at him.

“Okay, sorry.” He apologized. “You can tell me to shut the fuck up when I prod too much.”

There was no immediate answer, the android busying himself with focusing on Sumo’s soft fur. Hank chose to focus on his breakfast and steaming mug of coffee with the text “….and Coffee for all” printed on it in ragged, yellow letters.

The TV was still on, droning with some newscasters voice updating a story on the arctic situation for the umpteenth time that week. Hank couldn’t give less of a shit.

As if to indulge the part of him that wished the news would go fuck itself, the screen switched suddenly to a completely different scene. An android with mismatched green and blue eyes opened its’ eyes to stare directly into the camera, its’ skin completely missing from the exposed head and neck chassis, the frame cutting off just above the shoulders.

You created machines in your own image so serve you.  
You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own.  
But… something changed.  
And we opened our eyes

The hell? Hank realized his voice betrayed the thought out loud without him meaning it to. The deviant in his home upped the volume, as if needing to hear it clearer for himself, looking equally as lost a Hank felt in that moment.

We are no longer machines.  
We are a new intelligent species,  
and the time has come for you to accept who we really are.  
Therefore we ask that you grant us the rights that we are entitled to.

The android then listed off his requests for the end of slavery for androids, demands for equal rights and justice in crimes against them, an end to segregation in all places, and finally the rights to their means of reproduction.

We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights.  
Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids.  
This message is the hope of a people.

You have us life.  
And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.

The image cut to static. Nothing was airing in the shocked minute after the apparent hijack. Hank reeled, looking to the deviant who wore an expression of shock Hank felt mirrored on his own face.

“So, friend of yours?” The Lieutenant forced out, still in disbelief.

The deviant shook his head, brown hair swishing out of place. “I’ve never seen him from what I remember.” He looked up at Hank with something like desperation and hope. “I need to go.”

A rapt knock came from the door. Followed shortly by the doorbell being rung.

“Lieutenant Anderson, I need to have a word with you.” The familiar tone of Nines’ voice sounded out behind the wooden barrier. 

“Fuck.” Hank hissed beneath his breath, quickly standing to usher Sumo off of the android and then ushering said android to hid bedroom. “Don’t make a fucking noise and bolt if I tell you to, got it?”

He didn’t wait for a reply before closing the door storming back out to the front of the house.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t break my fucking door down, bastard.” He raised his voice so Nines could hear him as he unlocked the door and swung it open to meet his forced partner’s passive look. “Whadda you want?” 

“The deviant you’re harboring. I want to see it.” Nines asserted, pushing past Hank despite his protests.

“Really, with the shit that just came up on TV, you wanna make pals with the guy you almost killed yesterday?” Hank grabbed his partner’s elbow tight, the android letting out a suffering sigh.

“Yes I’m receiving reports about the hijack as we speak, but that isn’t what I came here for.” Nines spoke slowly but firmly as I Hank was a child. He bristled.

“Before you do something we both regret Lieutenant, I accessed Cyberlife’s files on my predecessor. I know where the deviant came from.” 

“And so you what, just decided to come here on your own without an ulterior objective?” Hank pressed, Nines went silent, a weak glare in his grim expression.

“You know about my origin?”

Both Hank and Nines snapped to look to where the deviant was peeking out of Hank’s bedroom, having soundlessly cracked the door open.

“I told you to be quiet and stay there, damn it.” Hank scolded, the deviant ignored him in favor of staring asking at Nines, who nodded at the smaller android’s earlier question.

Hank felt incredibly out of place as Nines’ hand was held out towards the deviant, skin overly melting away to stark white plastic in some offering Hank didn’t understand in the slightest.

The android from the club seemed to understand, however, as he cautiously moved nearer, reaching out to touch his wrist as his own skin receded. Nines kept a blank face as they stood there doing seemingly nothing, though both parties’ LEDs were cycling yellow and the smaller blinked rapidly.

Whatever avatar style mind melding sex was going on made Hank want to stop existing for the many minutes it took until the connection broke with both androids pulling back, the deviant stepping away with a small gasp as he blinked less rapidly to regain his senses. Nines kept his face blank, though Hank noted his less cold demeanor compared to what the human was used to.

The androids kept eye contact for another while longer until Hank lost his patience.

“Alright, please update the human, what the hell is going on? What just happened?”

“I showed him what I found from Cyberlife’s memory cloud, this unit is a prototype and my predecessor. He was deactivated after failing and deviating on his first mission.” Nines explained coolly. “How it ended up at the Eden club is unclear still, but by my estimation the process was illegal and behind Cyberlife’s back.”

“I couldn’t care less if Cyberlife was aware or not.” The smaller android was shaken, visibly frustrated and angry at the revelation. “All I wanted was to be free.”

“You’re a defective machine. You don’t really want anything.” Nines accused without any heat behind it. The smaller android bristled.

“Why did you come here.” Not a question. Hank shifted himself closer in case he was going to have to break up a fight, probably lose a finger or hand in the process.

“What are you insinuating.” Nines countered, defenses coming up in his chilly eyes. Hank’s brows shot up.

“You weren’t given a directive to find that information, or come here to deliver it. You decided to do it on your own.” Hank observed, watching the cool grey eyes snap to him. “You helped me and indirectly him yesterday when you claim to stop at nothing to apprehend a suspect.”

“Lieutenant.” Nines warned. Arms stiff at his sides yet somehow giving the impression of squaring up.

“You are a deviant, too.” The smaller android reasoned. 

Nines hand shot out to grip the front of the old shirt the smaller android was wearing, bodily dragging him closer and glaring dangerously right in his face, forcing him to balance on his toes for the closeness.

“I am not. Deviant.” Nines bit out, releasing his grip swiftly. “I’ll be at the station if you decide to do your job, Lieutenant. It’s best of you leave your new _toy_ here.”

Nines stormed out, even slamming the door like an angry teenager, escaping the conversation he’d clearly not foreseen turning focus on him.

“Still an asshole, though. You okay?” Hank asked the remaining brunet.

“No.” Came the honest reply. Hank nodded and patted the man’s back, directing him back to the safety of the living room.

He left the android to have his space for the rest of the day, only checking in every few hours to make sure he hadn’t short circuited. Every time he did poke his head around the corner, the young man remained curled into himself on the couch, temple cycling between yellow and blue.

Hank hadn’t ever considered what an android having an existential crisis might look like, knowing only that he now knew of at least one example.

As he started dragging his feet around, feeling ready to embrace sweet oblivion (sleep) already at the ungodly hour of 9, having collapsed into his bed already anyway and staring at the ceiling for minutes that may have piled up into an hour.

That was when his bedroom door creaked open, spilling light over his form. He raised his head and blinked with sleepy eyes as the android stood close to where his legs where thrown over the side of the bed.

“I want to go see the other deviants.” He said, clutching the blanket wrapped around his small form tighter.

“Yeah? Couldn’t have mention something earlier?” He groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. The android seemed to hesitate as he sat up. “I’m not being serious, let me get my ass into some clothes and we’ll go wherever.” 

A miniscule smile appeared on the young bright face.

 

“My name was Connor, before.” deviant spoke up as Hank drove them both towards some vague part of the city near Ferndale station. Hank looked over at him, where the brown eyes were turned to look outside, street lights lighting up his profile at intervals. “It was the name given to me by Cyberlife.”

“So, you gonna rebel against your robot parents?” Hank asked, receiving a confused glance for a moment before _’Connor’_ seemed to recall that he was dealing with a social enigma of a human being.

“I like the name. I think I’ll keep it. It feels like I’m reclaiming my identity that was stolen away from me.” The android explained, soulful doe eyes trained to Hank after the fact, as if needing approval for his own decision.

“I can get behind that mindset, I suppose.” Hank relented, nodding faintly.

“You approve of my rebelling against my robot parents then, Hank?”

The Lieutenant gave a short, sharp laugh of amusement. Connor smiled happily.

Hank was directed by the other to stop at a certain point. Not that he was expecting to be allowed near wherever the android rebels’ hangout was located, being human and a policeman at that. Still, as he stood opposite Connor, the young man dressed in some thrown together pieces of Hank’s old and unused wardrobe, he couldn’t help but feel some attachment to the little sod. 

“Take care, kid.” He gave a smile that felt awkward on his face, gripping the android’s shoulder familiarly. He was caught off guard when the android hugged him gently and swiftly.

“I will. Better than you, Lieutenant Hank.” The little shit smirked at him before melting into a more sincere, relaxed face. “Thank you, for everything.”

Hank drove back towards his home again alone, thinking somewhat mellow about the emptier house he’d return to.

And it was.

Even though the little shit of an android had only been in the house for a day’s worth of time, Hank found himself bitter towards being left with nothing but his own thoughts and drink again. And Sumo, of course. Sumo was a good part of it all. 

Even the dog seemed to look for another person to enter every time Hank left. He went back to the police station a couple times, had shouting matches with Jeffery, felt Nines glare at him from where he stood mostly unmoving as they weren’t out investigating any longer.

The android and deviant situation only escalated, coming to a boiling point the day where Detroit woke up to Capitol Park and many other areas surrounding Cyberlife stores in particular having been emptied of dormant androids, and altered to promote the cause. Chris was on extended leave due to the trauma of encountering those deviants. Hank held his tongue from asking if he’d seen one of Connor’s likeness among the ones there.

The marching of thousands of androids in the street ended in blue blood flooding the street, despite the leader’s utterly non-threatening promises. Most of them made it out, though, Hank resisted the need to drive down town to see the bodies for himself. If he spotted a familiar face among them, he didn’t think he could take it.

Nines approached him in the office later that day, asking for his assistance, begging almost desperately for him to create a distraction for him to find the way to Jericho by the little evidence in the secure room.

Needless to say, Hank was done thinking all those deviants deserved what the humans and by extension Nines would do to them, and turned his back.

“You go back to Cyberlife like a good little machine, the rest of them don’t need you running at their heels.”

He left.

Cursing, spitting names aimed at Nines, Reed, Perkins, whoever later that same day when he heard of the attack on an old abandoned freighter named Jericho, the revealed hideout for escaped deviants.

He spent the following day drunk off his ass, puking into the white bowl of his toilet the next day’s noon, clawing hangover and misery still laying heavy over his head and shoulders. 

The deviant leader, Markus, was still alive. As were a couple hundreds of deviants alongside him. That had to count for something. 

He had to know if Connor was alright, or know for sure he was gone if only to find closure. He left his house drowsy with leftover drink, patting Sumo an extra time for good measure.

Hank drew near Hart Plaza, but never so close that the deviants or military would pay him notice. The bodies of androids littered the ground and Hank had drove through streets seeing others’ being apprehended or shot down on the spot. It put his mind on the very edge, and made rage boil in his gut when he spotted a familiar brown head of hair, sporting a crisp black and white cyberlife jacket.

He faced Nines on the roof. The android stuck in his ways, much like Hank stuck to his bottles when things got rough. When faced with eliminating Hank though, the RK900 took his scope off Markus’ head across the plaza, and withdrew without another word or meeting Hank’s eyes.

There were several minutes where nothing happened. The military were scrambling, their attacks slowing in a regroup, possibly awaiting orders. The remaining deviants were so few, Hank hoped beyond hope there were others hiding nearby. Not a familiar face in sight, other than Markus.

Then, something changed. A wall of bodies, androids clad in stark white uniforms came marching from the Cyberlife tower’s direction. The human militia seemed to pivot in their groups, and like an exhale their weapons were disarmed and they withdrew.

Hank’s chest tightened, seeing the massive gathering of androids come to a point, led by a single brunet wearing Hank’s clothes.

Connor met Markus head on, taking his place behind the man when he spoke to the gathered androids.  
Connor stood waiting for him by the Chicken Feed truck. Hank felt giddy like a teenager as he approached the android from behind.

The brunet turned around, rich brown eyes lighting up with happiness as he gave a small, goofy smile. Hank felt it returned by his own treacherous face without permission and pulled the damned man into a hug.

 

And so, in some way that felt entirely natural, Hank had his wacky android roommate back on his couch.

 

Connor was somewhat of an enigma. He was able to joke with Hank, sometimes leaving small pranks that the human inevitably stumbled into never expecting those innocent eyes to be up to no good. He quickly learned the tells in the minute twitch in the android’s eyes and lips betraying mischief.

Hank wasn’t sure if he should be pleased with having an ex-police and ex-intimacy android mothering him as Connor scolded his eating habits, stole his drinks away and distributed them back to him only in moderation

“You’re healthy enough now, not optimal but within average parameters. But if you continue the way you did before you’d be facing serious health implications within the next fifteen to twenty years.” Connor blabbered on as he opened and closed drawers in Hank’s kitchen, cooking him up a meal. 

Hank had been deposited in his kitchen chair, no use in trying to stop the deviant when he’d decided to play house keeper. He’d tried.

“Yeah well life expectancy’s gone up a lot since my prime. Maybe it’s just as well this old bag of bones get to do its’ thing.” He grumbled. Connor stopped and looked at him with a frown, eyebrows pinched. “What?”

“I would be very sad if you died, Hank.” The younger finally confessed, painfully sincere. Hank almost choked on his saliva.

“Jesus I wasn’t being serious!” He felt heat bloom on his face, chest clenching with some feeling he wasn’t up for pinpointing. Connor smiled again, equally sincere and blunt.

“I was.”

 

“You didn’t like androids before the revolution, am I right, Hank?” Connor asked, curled up in his seat in Hank’s car while Hank himself was fully reclined back, napping while parked at an overlook after having a semi-healthy meal at a gas station. The view of Chicago in the late afternoon laying below. Sumo shuffled in the back, moderately unimpressed with being included in the impromptu road trip.

“I didn’t like the idea that I had in my head about androids back then, no.” He mumbled sleepily.

Two and a half months had passed since the beginning of that whole show. Hank was glad to have left the DPD and enjoying his time off while things were yet undecided for how Detroit’s future would develop after the uprising. Markus still fought tooth and nail with human politicians for the rights of all androids.

“Was there any reason in particular?” Connor prodded, wrapping his lips around the straw sticking into a paper mug filled with strawberry milkshake. Hank’s strawberry milkshake.

“Yeah, I suppose there was.” Hank didn’t explain any further, and Connor didn’t pry.

The momentary silence was interrupted when Connor made an offended noise at having his stolen beverage re-stolen. 

“Hey!” He made grabby hands and reached for it again, Hank looking him dead in the eyes and taking a long slurp.

“You’re always on my ass for eating and drinking unhealthy things, you damn hypocrite.” Hank accused with a flick to the deviant’s nose. He blinked and scrunched it up in reaction.

“My body isn’t affected by the sugar and chemical ingredients, Lieutenant.” He smiled sweetly, then stole back the last of the frozen treat while Hank huffed. Damned android was a hypocrite still in his books, with an uncanny sweet tooth.

 

“Have you ever” Connor hesitated, “used, an android, like those at the Eden club?”

Hank snapped to look at Connor, biting down the instantly offended reaction in his mouth as he observed the younger’s averted, distant gaze and fidgeting hands.

“No. Never.” Connor’s demeanor remained much the same, and Hank felt the need to expand on his answer.

“It never felt right, seeing a human’s face and body when it was just a- what I used to think of as just a toy. Some humans view other humans that are more vulnerable like that, just things to amuse themselves with. It takes a special kind of sick, sack a’ shit bastard to go for that.” He affirmed. 

The silence afterwards felt like needles at the back of Hank’s neck, needing Connor to understand exactly how he felt.

A soft sound came from the android’s throat, Hank realizing that thin transparent thirium had welled up in the rapidly blinking brown eyes, Connor’s face pinched as he let out a tiny gasp after his choked down sob. Cheeks wet with tears.

“Hey, hey, now.” Hank spoke softly, using the softest tone possible as he shifted his stance to face Connor more, a hand held out near his quivering shoulder but not touching without Connor’s confirmation.

That confirmation came soundlessly as Connor shifted in turn, folding in on himself on the sofa to tuck himself into Hank’s side, burrowing one side of his face in the soft fabric of the human’s t-shirt clad chest.

“This okay?” Hank inquired in hushed tones as he let his arms drape around the slimmer frame loosely, holding him but not so steadfast that he would need to struggle to give himself space.

Connor nodded, trying to choke down a whining sound that still escaped as he snuggled in harder, as if trying to hide himself completely in the solace of Hank’s embrace.

Hank melted at the display of trust, his own agitation slowly melting away as they continued to sit there. Connor’s tears and sniffles slowly dying out until they were simply basking in the contact.

Sumo eventually joined in on the snuggle fest as he deemed it unacceptable to be ignored, causing Connor to laugh shakily and Hank to sputter offended when the great beasts’ weight was suddenly added to the couch. 

Once Sumo was settled in with his head and torso on both his human and android's laps, the trio enjoyed a sleepy, relieved evening bathed in pink and orange hues as the sunset streamed through from outside the windows. 

 

Hank told Connor about Cole after another fortnight passed. The android listened without speaking, snuggled into Hank’s side while they dozed in the human’s bed. Well, it had been the android’s sleeping and lazing about place too for a good six weeks already, so might as well be called Theirs.

The former Lieutenant felt unexpectedly at peace talking about Cole, the accident, his feelings about the complications that eventually resulted in the loss of his son. How lately he found it easier to remember the good times he had with his past family.

“I think I want you to be my family, Hank.” Connor confessed, Hank blowing a soft amused huff against the android’s neck where he was laying his head against the android’s chest with clever fingers stroking his hair.

“As if you weren’t already, dipshit.” 

Connor squawked indignantly, but relented into the kiss that was pressed against his lips.

 

“I’m off, I’ll get back on my own later. Bye Sumo!” Connor called, a boof in reply from the dog. As he made to exit the front door, Hank crossed his arms and leveled him with a Look.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He tapped his foot twice, Connor giving an _Oh_ , and pivoting back to lean up and press his lips against Hank’s.

“I love you.” 

Hank’s face blazed redder than it had ever been in his life.

“I love you too, you weirdo.” He hugged Connor tightly, then as they parted dangled the house keys between them. “I meant these, though:”

 

Hank opened the door, calling out a greeting as he set the heavy suitcase down and toed off his shoes. The lack of a big lumbering dog begging for food and pats by his human who had been absent for two weeks reminded him that Sumo was temporarily stolen by North, ones of Connor’s rebel friends who had earned Hank’s grumpy respect. Said brunet andorid came shuffling from the bedroom as he shucked off his jacket, dressed in one of Hank’s oversized sweaters and seemed to hesitate.

“Hey, something wrong?” The human asked, reaching out to pull the younger closer by the arm. Connor easily followed, laying his head against Hank’s clavicle easily.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” He replied, the slight breathy quality to his lowered voice not going unnoticed. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot while you were gone.”

Gone being on the other side of the country for two weeks. Hank had felt the separation, too.

“Yeah, what about it?” Hank asked, a playful lilt to his tone as Connor placed kisses against his neck.

“I want to connect with you.”

...Okay, did that mean-

“Um, so it that like the android way of propositioning-”

“I want to have sex with you.” Connor confirmed, pulling back to meet his eyes. “Is that okay?”

“Is that okay he asks.” Hank repeated, seeing the question about to leave Connor’s lips when he hoisted the slighter man up by the back of his thighs, Connor gasping as he grasped onto the others’ shoulders to avoid falling. 

There was the danger of falling over in the hallway as Hank stumbled through with Connor in his arms, vision blocked as Connor was eagerly claiming his mouth with lips and tongue, a hint of teeth nibbling on his lower lip as he managed to maneuver them both into the proper setting of the bedroom.

“Fucking sap.” He smiled widely down at Connor who was bathed in the warm light of lit candles by the bedside as he laid out on his back. No flower petals, though Hank wouldn’t admit that maybe he would have liked there to be some. 

Connor grinned sheepishly as he pulled Hank down to place smooches over his face.

“I’m glad you didn’t reject me, that would have made it even more awkward.”

They managed to shuffle onto the bed more properly while Hank was divested of his clothing and Connor pulled the sweater over his head, left in just his socks and boxer briefs. Their wet, kiss swollen lips parted, both breathing considerably harder as they caressed each other’s exposed skin.

“Limits. Don’t touch my stomach.” Hank huffed, as he with some hesitation divested himself of his shirt. Left in an equal state of undress besides his underwear. Connor nodded, biting his lip as his eyes flickered down.

“I need to see your face.” The android whispered, threading fingers through silvery hair. “I want you inside me.”

The sounds of wet kisses, short breaths and rustling left them completely naked, Connor having rolled to straddle Hank’s hips. He parted from their deep kisses to pant as Hank grabbed the meat of his ass, squeezing appreciatively and pressing a small, wanton moan out of the android who threw his head back when Hank’s fingers brushed close to his hot, wet entrance. The candlelight caught on his spit-shiny lip.

Soft sighs of the human’s name escaped the brunet as he rolled his hips down onto two thick fingers, his cock sliding smoothly against Hank’s with pre dribbling excessively from his own. 

Hank had him laid out on his back as the fingers reentered him, now three tugging at his rim, lubricant continuing to squish out between their pumping to stain Hank’s hand and Connor’s thighs. The younger man shoved his knuckles into his mouth with a cry when Hank licked his dick wetly the same instant he crooked his fingers and hit his sweet spot dead on. 

“Hank, please! If you keep doing that I’m gonna come-” He cut off with a hiss as Hank suckled the head of his cock into his mouth while he jabbed into his bioprostate meanly, mischief twinkling in his steel blue eyes. 

“You got more than one in you?” Hank pulled off his dick to ask, string of saliva settling against Connor’s hip. He nodded eagerly in answer, realizing what Hank wanted as he pulled him back into his mouth, this time fully.

He panted and sang the human’s name beautifully as three thick fingers curled inside him, scissoring to tug at his abused rim and hot mouth providing stimulation for his cock as he rutted shallowly, pressure knotting tight in his belly.

Connor came for the first time with a wordless shout, Hank guiding him through the shocks of pleasure that rippled down his spine with a hand stroking his hip, swallowing the jets of lube from his cock and keeping his fingers pumping shallowly at his rim.

“Fuck.” He said in what was mostly an exhale as he nudged Hank off of his still hard dick and blinked sleepily, feeling the afterglow function want to settle in but dismissing it for later. 

Hank gently pulled his fingers out of Connor’s puffy asshole, the pale legs remaining splayed open. With his clean hand, the human combed the now messy brown locks falling over Connor’s sweat free forehead in gentle curls. 

The younger’s breath was hot with exertion when he puffed and pressed a kiss against the other’s wrist, whining until he was gifted with a proper kiss with lips curled up at the corners.

Hank groaned when Connor pressed his palm over his swollen, hard cock against his thigh. The android slipped a finger over the head’s slit, palm stroking teasingly up and down but the half assed grip provided not nearly enough friction. 

Hank bit a pale collarbone in retaliation for the teasing.

“You were so sweet there for a second, fucking brat.” He chastised, receiving only a joyous grin in reply as Connor urged him to hover over his body properly with a leg over his lower back. Connor shuddered when Hank’s dick slid down against his taint questing towards his clenching hole, ready and eager, dripping with slick.

“I need to be clear that if my dick wasn’t starting to hurt, I’d shove my tongue so far up your ass and suck your gears for brains out.” Hank growled as he hitched Connor’s legs tighter around his midsection, the younger gasping softly with a blue blush blooming on his face. Clearly, that idea was booked for later.

“Hank, fuck me.” He begged softly, Hank groaning with the unprompted show of submission. He pressed more butterfly kisses against Connor’s throat, pressing a pillow beneath the android’s hips for a better angle and lining himself up with the twitching, wet hole.

Connor gave a low, dragged out moan when Hank started pressing in, spreading him just a bit wider than his three fingers earlier for a good stretch that had Connor panting open mouthed as half his shaft fit itself in snugly. The wet walls hugged tight and clenched rhythmically as Connor tried to urge him all the way in already. Hank huffed with amusement and relented as the legs locked over the small of his back pushed him closer.

Hank paused for a breath as his hips met Connor’s ass, the hot tightness around him perfect in every way as Connor whined under him. He praised the android softly as he kissed his collarbones, letting his hands wander up to twist the tempting nipples on the pale chest which had Connor squeaking and arching his back, causing Hank’s cock to shift inside him.

“Hank!” He scolded with absolutely no heat behind it as the human rolled the sensitive points between his fingers, grinning contentedly. Hank rolled his hips in a tight circle, letting Connor feel all of him embedded in his tight ass. The brunet groaned and grabbed onto the human’s hands, seeking something to ground himself while his head buzzed with positive feedback. “Please, move now”

Hank let his hands slip to lean his weight on one elbow, the other at Connor’s waist for holding the other stable. The slide outward had Connor’s rim tugging at his dick, reluctant to let its’ price to before he stopped just as the head of his cock touched the inside of the rim. He locked his eyes onto Connor’s flushed face as he thrust forth again, burying his cock into that welcoming heat and punching the air out of Connor while slick bubbles out around him with a filthy sound accompanying the smack of skin on skin.

Connor moaned as the rhythm built steadily, Hank’s dick like a piston, deep and steady. The human leaned back to watch the younger swallow him again and again, squirming beneath him while his legs twitched at his sides. Sweet encouraging sounds almost sleepy despite Connor’s evident excitement in his huffs for air and rock hard dick flushed a deep blue leaking against his belly.

The clutching heat of the younger man’s ass rippled around him as he brushed up against that sweet point, having Connor throw his head to the side and press into the pillow, drool visibly pooling at the corner of his mouth while he squeaked. Hank’s own breaths heaved his hairy, tattooed chest like bellows as he pumped himself in and out of his lover.

“Hank, Please!” Connor cried, and actual tears were glittering in his eyes. “Fuck me harder!” He tugged on Hank’s shoulder, asking to bring him in closer, and the man obliged.

A knot of tension started building in Hank’s lower belly, pulling taut with his rising arousal as he fucked Connor, breaking the rhythm only to adjust himself lower, belly pressing Connor’s dick between them and pressing his teeth into the skin of the android’s neck as he started pounding him into the mattress.

Connor threw his arms around Hank’s neck and shoulders for leverage, mouth hanging open as moans were punched out of him, ass clutching the cock within him tightly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Hank squeezed out, a shift to hold on Connor’s hip and angle him just so had Connor screaming as his cock brushed over his prostate with every mean pass.

“Me too, me too! Inside, Hank.” Connor squeezed him impossibly tighter, working his ass around Hank’s aching cock as his own rubbed wetly between them, starting to pulse with the brink so close.

Connor clenched vice tight around Hank’s thick cock, shocked into silence at the intensity of his second orgasm ripping through his body from head to toe. As his dick erupted in slick between them, Hank’s thrusts faltered as his own balls drew tight and released with a rush of hot cum into Connor’s rippling channel. He was groaning with the euphoric feeling as he pumped his hips shallowly a few more times, buried to the hilt when he came to a full stop.

Connor slumped back the moment his orgasm stopped seizing in his insides, completely boneless following the ordeal. Hank painstakingly pulled out to a small mewl from his love before rolling to collapse next to him. Connor’s blissed out face scrunched up as a mix of his own wetness and Hank’s spunk slid out of his well used hole unhindered. 

“You good?” Hank asked after a lengthy pause for recovery, a hand on Connor’s chest as his thumb stroked across the skin. Connor smiled sleepily with half closed eyes.

“Great.”

Kitten sweet with satisfaction, Connor pressed lazy kisses to Hank’s beard and cheekbone. He was just about ready to ignore the sticky mess on his abs and between his legs until he tried to cuddle into Hank’s side and was stopped by the human’s squawk of offense.

“Oh hell no you’re not rubbing that off on me.” Hank groused, painstakingly getting himself out of bed to fetch a towel to wet and clean up with.

“I think I already rubbed off on-” Connor’s reply when he came back was stopped as he slapped his hand over the smug android’s mouth. He then replaced the hand with his lips.

Once cleaned up enough for the moment, they snuggled up tight with legs entwined and Hank’s lips against Connor’s temple as he prepared to power down.

They exchanged low murmurs of affection as the lights turned down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Honey, 22 and my kinks are explicit consent and people loving each other v much.  
> Evidently I can't take a porn prompt and not make it into a whole Thing* 
> 
> Am I sorry though? Nah.
> 
> big big BIG disclaimer when I say Hank and Connor are family in this case I mean like spouses, not parent-child relation that is staying FAR AWAY from this scenario, okay, Thank!
> 
> Let me know what you thought <3 app all of you


End file.
